Elysium
by Sylence
Summary: An emotionless girl and her uncle meet Arthur and his knights.
1. Chapter 1

Elysium

Chapter 1

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since she was a young girl, Lysi had the talent of apathy. Nothing could ever make her depressed and she very rarely got angry. Even when her best friend moved across the country she didn't feel anything. No remorse was felt when she made someone cry; her dog died, she got a new one. Nothing could get Lysi to show any emotion. And when her parents died, she only felt a twinge of sadness, but even that was fleeting.

Lysi was sent to live with her Uncle Tony, her mother's only other sibling. Tony was an employee of a company that made fax machines. He was the assistant of the CEO. Tony was positive that he could make his niece feel like everyone else.

After the funeral, Lysi was introduced to Tony. Tony was the first to speak.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, Lysi. You've grown so much."

Lysi looked at her uncle's sad smile and felt nothing. She walked away without saying anything and left Tony standing alone with his emotions.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: A very short first chapter. I have an idea of where I want this to go, so hopefully it won't take long to post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for any confusion. Right now this story is set in modern times. And you all know what that means. It's a time travel fic! Happy days! And my gratitude goes to those who reviewed the first chapter. I was laughing as I read them, I was so happy! I'll try not to let you down.

KnightMaiden: Yes! They are going back in time. Hopefully soon. And I'm not sure if Lysi will be paired with anyone. We'll see where my mind takes us and Tony and Lysi.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'm glad you like it. I'll update as quickly and often as I can.

Phantoms Little Lotte: Sorry I wasn't very clear. It's set in modern time and they will become time travelers. I got the fax machine idea from my granpa. He bought one and we all thought he'd never use it, but he has been.

Shevaun: I'm glad you think it's interesting. I'm looking forward to where it goes also.

&&&&&&&

Elysium

Chapter 2

&&&&&&&

Tony was in his bedroom reading when the phone rang. "Hello...Yeah, I can come in tomorrow...Really? That's great! This is fantastic! This is just the break we've been looking for...Yeah. I'll be in early tomorrow morning. Bye." Tony hung up the phone. He was grinning broadly as he walked into the kitchen where Lysi was sitting, doing her homework. Tony stopped short.

"I thought you had finished your home work." Lysi didn't glance up from her paper.

"I'm redoing it." Tony gave her a confused look and went over to the fridge. While he was rummaging through its contents he asked, "What class is it for?"

"Geometry."

"I should leave you alone then. Geometry can be a real bitch sometimes." He started laughing, but Lysi ignored him and continued her work.

&&&&

Tony's alarm clock went off at six the next morning. He was confused for a moment because he wasn't used to waking up that early. He usually got up around eight-thirty and arrived at work at ten.

Work. That's why he was awake. Tony suddenly felt energized at the thought of what awaited him at work. The breakthrough that they had been longing for. He jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Lysi was already dressed and groomed, sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios.

"What time did you get up?"

Lysi glanced at him before answering, "I get up before dawn every morning." She went back to eating and was finished by the time Tony had poured himself a bowl.

Tony arrived at work at eight-thirty. He rushed to his office where his friend and the CEO of the company was waiting for him.

Brian Green grinned broadly at Tony. "We've done it, Tony. We can finally finish what we set out to do." The two men embraced. "This is cause for celebration. Tonight we will go out to a fine restaurant." Tony frowned.

"My niece. I can't leave at home."

Brian waved off the comment. "Bring her. Surely she'll be proud of you. And I find it hard to believe thatanyone would turn down a good French meal."

&&&&

It had been a month since she had moved to the new school. There wasn't a uniform, which was possibly the only good thing about the school. Lysi hadn't made any real friends, but she had a few acquaintances. She had been invited to the tiny group of misfits. Kids who were not popular, gorgeous, or appallingly skinny.

Lysi looked back to the first day she came to her new school. Since it was a private school, it had a small population. Every one knew each other. It would be difficult for any teenager to come in during junior year. Lysi wasn't "any" teenager. She saw this situation the same way she saw everything else: something to be tolerated.

The teacher had asked her what she would like to be introduced as. Lysi could have retorted with a smart ass remark, but instead said, "Most people call me Lysi."

The class filed in after the bell and when all was settled, the teacher spoke. "Class, this is Lysi. She's obviously new, so be polite and courteous." She turned to Lysi. "I teach all subjects, as does every teacher in the school. These people will be the ones you spend the most time with. Please, take a seat where ever there is an open chair." She smiled kindly, and Lysi began scanning the room. Every face looked upon her with cruel amusement and contempt. Except one.

The girl sitting in the corner had a gentle face and insecure body movements. She looked like one who would talk endlessly, but Lysi had little other choice. She moved toward the chair next to the awkward girl. Lysi had been correct about the girl being a talker. She immediately began asking questions.

"Is Lysi your real name or is it a nick name?"

"It's a nick name. I don't like people saying my full name." Lysi's voice showed no hint of irritation, or any emotion.

"Do you like school?"

"It is required to a certain point."

"Where did you transfer from?"

"California."

"Why did you move?"

"My parents died."

The girl's mouth snapped shut before she could ask her next question. The tone, or lack thereof, Lysi had used had unnerved the girl. The sat in silence for five minutes before the girl spoke again.

"My name is Teri. You can hang out with me if you like. I can't guarantee you popularity, but I can promise acceptance." Lysi glanced at Teri. "I transferred last year and people weren't very kind. People here aren't very tolerant of differences. I don't mean to be rude but you look much different than anything around here."

And indeed, she did. She wore no make-up like most of the other girls did, nor did she wear tight, revealing clothing. She preferred the natural look compared to the plastic look of many modern teenagers. She wore jeans and tank tops or, instead of jeans, she would wear a pair of shorts that came to her mid-thigh. Her hair was worn up or down, depending on her mood, and was usually decorated with several small braids.

Lysi looked at Teri. "It would be nice to have someone to sit with during breaks," She said.

&&&&

Since arriving at her uncle's home, Lysi had developed a healthy tan. At her uncle's urging she had lain out on his balcony to lose the pale complexion she'd had since entering puberty. This is where Tony found her when he came home from work.

Lysi was sitting on a deck chair reading her book for English when Tony walked up next to her. "We're going out tonight. I'm getting a raise at work and my friend is taking us out to celebrate."

"What am I going to wear?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Well, it's a semi-formal restaurant, so a pair of nice pants and a nice blouse would do fine."

Lysi looked at him. "I don't have a pair nice pants and a blouse."

"Oh. Umm... What do you have?"

"I'll find something," she said.

A few hours later, Lysi walked out of her room to the living area where her uncle was waiting. Tony was stunned at what she was wearing, but said nothing. The simple dress looked nice on her. That was all he was going to think.

They arrived at the restaurant and the maitre' d showed them to the table where Brian was waiting. Tony introduced Brian to Lysi.

"Brian, this is my niece, Lysi." Brian took Lysi's hand and kissed it. Her face did not betray her thoughts, but she shuddered internally. She didn't like this man.

"You look lovely in that dress, Lysi."

With no trace of any emotion, Lysi said, "That's what the guests at the funeral said." A look of shock appeared on Tony's face and Brian gave an apprehensive smile.

"Well, I suppose we should order." Brian called over a waiter and Lysi picked up the menu. Though she didn't show it, she felt a twinge of satisfaction.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry it took a few days to post this chapter. I've been working on it off and on and I wanted it to be longer than the first chapter (which wasn't hard to do). I wanted to cover some details and get them out of the way. Hopefully we'll go back in time by next chapter. And if we don't, then it will most definitely be chapter 4. And just for fun (and resource) who do think Lysi should be paired with if she does get with any one?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Some of you were reading my mind! I have an idea of who I want Lysi to be paired with. Thank you for your suggestions! On to the writing!

Note: The notes to reviewers are at the bottom.

&&&&&&&&&&

Elysium

Chapter 3

&&&&&&&&&

Something that Tony always had a soft spot for was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Ever since he was a child he had loved them. And every morning when he woke up, after Lysi had left for school, he would find a packed lunch with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He didn't know if it was out of kindness that Lysi did it, or if she felt obliged.

He stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. As usual, his brown paper bag lunch was waiting for him. Today it had, along with the normal pb&j, an apple, some cheese and crackers, and a Twinkie. Lysi usually only packed healthy foods, but today had decided to include a junk snack to appease Tony's sweet tooth.

Tony smiled to himself and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

&&&&

It had been six weeks since Lysi had moved in with her uncle and since she arrived at her new school. The other teens took joy in taunting and harassing Lysi and the group of misfits she belonged to. She gave them no satisfaction. When ever they appeared, she would continue what she was doing as if nothing was going on around her. The misfits looked at her with a sense of wonder and she became their savior. When the taunts were especially harsh, they would look to her for strength, but she did not notice it. Or she pretended not to. On one such day, when the insults were particularly hurtful, Teri looked at Lysi and decided to stand up for herself and her friends.

"Why don't you go back to brainwashing yourselves with those teen magazines?" The lead girl stopped and stared with cruel amusement.

"Do you think you're better than us? With your acne and straw hair? Crawl into the hole you came from and stay there. We don't want to see your face on the surface again."

Teri started to look angry, something rare for the usually gentle girl. "Your insults are weak, just like your mind. You mock the exterior. What can that possibly accomplish? Insecurity? I'm already insecure. Would you like to hear what your insults sound like?" Teri noticed that the girl's arrogant expression faltered for a moment. She changed her voice to sound tinny which sounded remarkably like the popular girl. "You look like a Barbie doll. Plastic with damaged hair and clothing that not even a whore would wear." She had struck a nerve. Teri stumbled backward from the slap on the face.

And before anyone could register what was happening, a fist flew through the air and connected with the cocky girl's face. She was sprawled out on the ground, a bleeding cut from the blow and with Lysi standing over her, as cool and expressionless as ever. A whistle was heard as several teachers rushed over. Lysi, Teri, and the girl were all taken to the dean's office and their parents were called. They were all to be suspended for three days.

The girl was sent home first and Lysi and Teri were left alone in the waiting area of the office. Neither spoke for a long time until Teri said, "I noticed your interest in simplicity, so I made you this." She pulled a piece of braided leather out of her pocket. As she was putting it on Lysi's wrist she said, "I know you don't consider me a friend, but keep this as a reminder that I see you as my friend." Lysi looked up at her. No one had given her a token of friendship since second grade. She didn't know how to react, so she kept her face apathetic and just nodded.

&&&&

Tony wasn't happy to learn about Lysi's suspension. He would have grounded her, but she had nothing to be taken away. She didn't watch television or play video games. She never left the house and never talked on the phone. All she did was read, write, and, very rarely listened to music. Tony couldn't take any of that away because he felt they were educational.

Tony looked at Lysi who stared back. "Well," he started, "I suppose I could take you to work with me."

&&&&

Tony and Lysi stood together in the elevator. The silence between the two of them didn't seem as awkward to Tony any more. It had become normal and it was more awkward now if she spoke without being spoken to first. It was so rare that she spoke on her own accord that he didn't know how to respond.

The elevator got them to their destination on the eleventh floor. Tony stepped out first and Lysi followed. They went into Tony's office where Lysi was left alone while he went to discuss business matters with Brian. She walked around, looking at books in Tony's bookcase and examining memos and reminders on his desk. After reading an announcement on the new model of fax machine the company was manufacturing, Lysi walked over to the window and stared out on the world.

Across the street was a McDonald's with a play place. Lysi watched the small children laughing and screaming and crying. She could remember if she was ever like that. If she was ever normal. But a little boy, smaller than the rest, caught her eye. He was sitting on his own, not playing with any one and there was no parent to be seen near him. Lysi wondered for a moment if he had been left alone, but then she saw a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the boy. The only thing noticeably different was that she seemed a generally happy person while the child came off as extremely dismal.

Lysi turned around when she heard her uncle come back into the room. He seemed in a hurry and his face was flushed. He was scrambling to grab papers off his desk and knocked over many things in the process.

"Sorry," he said. "We're having an important meeting and I need my figures." Lysi was, at least, a fairly observant individual and had discovered that her uncle wasn't a very good liar. She suspected something was amiss, but acted indifferent as Tony rushed about his office. When he left, she followed quickly after him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice.

She followed him into a room with the shades drawn and the windows closed. Tony still hadn't realized, but the man waiting in the room noticed her immediately.

"Tony, what is this girl doing here?" Tony whipped around faster than Lysi thought he was capable of. His eyes were wide.

"Lysi, what..." he trailed off.

Lysi kept her eyes on the man in the shadows. She was wary of him.

"Never mind," he said. "She can stay. As long as she doesn't go around gossiping to her friends." Lysi ignored the comment. "Tony, do you have the figures I asked for?" Tony handed the papers over to the shadows. From the corner of her eye, Lysi saw something that resembled a metal wardrobe. "I see you discovered our new fax machine." Lysi's attention was directed back at the shadows. "It will make us millions."

"How is it any different from other fax machines?" Lysi queried.

The shadow chuckled. "It can fax objects." Lysi allowed herself to cock her eyebrow. "You see, it will break down an object to a molecular level and transport them over great distances."

"Michael Crichton would make millions off of lawsuits filed against you." She heard another dry chuckle.

"We've made a scientific breakthrough. We'll be able to study things much more closely." The shadow stepped forward, just far enough for Lysi to see a smirk on his face.

"You can 'fax' people." Lysi could see him nod slightly. "Through time." A wide grin spread across the shadow's face.

"Yes. And we can choose what era to visit. None of this 'fixed worm hole' nonsense." His grin got wider. "And your uncle here has volunteered to be the first human to go back."

Lysi looked over at Tony. "It's okay," he said. "They've tested it be sending pigs back. All of them were fine. We know because we put health monitors inside them to record their vitals." He smiled encouragingly at her. "It'll be fine. I'll only be gone a little while. You can take care of your-"

"I'm going with you." Lysi said it so decisively that Tony didn't question her.

They dressed themselves in the clothes of the era. Lysi never fully took her attention away from the shadow and when she and Tony stepped into the 'time fax' she looked at the shadow man. Before the doors closed, Lysi swore she saw his eyes glinting in triumph. A triumph that promised fame and fortune.

The doors hissed shut and Lysi had a tingling in her stomach that she recognized, but could place. Then all was black.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. They will be back in time next chapter and the knights will finally appear!

mysticpig: I'm really happy that you like it! You're close about the uncle inventing the time machine. He and his friend invented it together. I'll have a little more about the machine later. Thanks for reviewing!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Brian is more of the misguided individual, I think. And I'm pretty sure Lysi is going to be paired with one of the knights. I'm not telling who though! ;)

Ailis-70: I'm glad you like it. Lysi is 17. I'll say so in the story in the next chapter or so. And I'll try not going to give any more hints as to who she might end up with!

KnightMaiden: It's great that you're enjoying it! Thanks for the suggestions! You're right about both of the knights.

GalahadsfallenKnight0: Thank you so much for your review. It meant a lot, what you said. No one has ever talked about my writing like that before. I won't let you down! And I have seriously considered Galahad, but even if they don't end together, I'm going to make them good friends. They're closer in age than the other knights, so it makes more sense. Thanks again for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter coming up. I've included a touchy subject that some may find disturbing. I'm sorry if anyone gets offended. I just felt that it would add to the story and would become a useful subplot later in the story.

Ailis-70: I'm so happy that you think it's still cool to read! Teri might reappear, but I'm not sure and I never thought about putting Tony with someone. That's a good idea. I have to ponder that. I'll need to figure out who to pair him with. )

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'm updating as fast as I can! Glad you're still reading.

KnightMaiden: I couldn't not agree with you. You had good points about both the knights and how they could affect her stoicism.

GalahadsfallenKnight0: I think most everyone would like to hit a girl like that in the face. And being shunned by them isn't at all a bad thing. Kinda makes you feel proud... I hope you have a great time in London. And thanks for the wonderful review!

Daydream1: First off, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for describing my story as "nifty". And I'm so glad that you think Lysi is a truly original character. It's kind of hard to write her though because I, myself, am a empathetic person. Thanks for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&

Elysium

Chapter 4

&&&&&&&&&&

Lysi awoke to find herself moving. Temporarily confused, she sat up to take in her surroundings. As the recent events that had taken place came flooding back to her, she calmly realized that she was in the back of a moving wagon. She heard hoof beats from outside and crawled over to back of the wagon. Outside there were four men dressed in Roman military attire riding atop horses. By sound of it, there were about five more where she couldn't see them. She turned when she heard a noise from behind her.

Tony was curled up asleep, mumbling to himself. Lysi made her way toward him and gave him a light poke in the side. He was so lightly asleep that the touch woke him immediately.

"Lysi. How are you feeling? You landed pretty hard." Lysi gave him a hard stare.

"When and where are we?" she asked. Tony shifted his gaze away from her. He took a deep breath.

"I had to change our names." Lysi's expression didn't change. "You have to call me Antony from now on. And you..." He paused for a few moments. "You are to be called Elysium." He waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

Instead, he was asked, "Have you told anyone these names?" He nodded. "Who did you tell?"

"I had to tell the Romans. They asked." He looked out the back of the wagon. He dreaded the question he knew was coming.

"When are we and where are we?" Tony gave her a sad expression.

"We are in Britain in the time of the Sarmatian knights." Lysi knew what that meant. Though her knowledge of history was small, she knew that, in this era, there was always a threat of battle.

"Why would you choose a time like this?" She paused. "You are aware that there is a very high chance that we may be killed, at the very least lose a limb?" Tony went pale. He had been so excited about being able to travel to this time that he hadn't given much thought to the consequences.

"You're right. I just wanted to learn. I've never liked reading history books. I'm more of a hands on person."

" Well, 'Antony', you will be very hands on now." They sat in silence for a hour. Tony was reflecting on what he had gotten them into and Lysi wasn't really thinking at all. She was just staring to the foreign and yet familiar world outside. The skies were perfectly blue and the grass was a surreal green. It looked like something out of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings.

The wagon came to a stop. Lysi heard the Romans dismount their horses and footsteps approaching. She steeled herself, though she wasn't sure why. A face appeared at the back of the wagon.

"Hello." The voice had a distinct Italian accent. "I am Tiberius. I am a messenger from Rome. Antony, you know that already, but this beauty here does not. Elysium I believe is the name you gave me Antony." He bowed, but kept his eyes trained on her. He was short man, gangly, with arms much too long for his body. He looked to be nearing thirty years, if he hadn't passed it already.

"Tiberius, how long until we reach our destination?" Tiberius tore his eyes away from Lysi and focused on Tony.

"Three days if we stop every night. Which we should since we are carrying such..." He looked Lysi up and down. "...precious cargo." He licked his lips and Lysi just barely repressed a shudder. He turned suddenly back to Tony. "We are setting up camp for the night. Lady Elysium will sleep in the carriage and we men will sleep on the ground. There is a stream nearby if you wish to refresh yourself." He looked at Lysi one last time before walking away.

There was a few moments of silence before Lysi said, "Why did you use my real name?" Tony shrugged.

"It fit. It's Greek, so the Romans won't question it. They'll think your parents were from Greece and they won't make a big fuss about it." He started to move. "Let's go splash our faces," he said and then got out of the wagon. Lysi reluctantly followed.

&&&&

It had been three hours since they had stopped for camp and night had fallen. Tony had already gone to sleep and Lysi was sitting in the wagon alone. She was tense, expecting something to happen. Waiting for something to run out of the forest nearby. But no matter how tense or expectant she was, she couldn't have done anything to prevent what was coming.

Three Roman soldiers were suddenly in the wagon with her. One grabbed her roughly and covered her mouth to quiet the noise she was making. The other two began to undress her. She was left bruised and exhausted and could do nothing when Tiberius appeared to have his turn.

&&&&

Tony had noticed the change in Lysi. She had become even more reserved and had hardly spoken or eaten since the day they arrived. He didn't know what caused the change, but it worried him. He would have asked her about it, but he was sure that she would refuse to answer and remain silent.

Tiberius rode up on his horse with a wide grin on his face. "Good morning Antony, Elysium." His smile turned wicked. Lysi nearly vomited at the sight of him. "We should reach our destination by nightfall." Tony nodded and turned to face away from the other two. Tiberius took this opportunity to run his hand up Lysi's thigh. But before he could reach his goal, an arrow flew through the air and lodged itself in Tiberius's skull. He slumped forward and the fell off his horse. The Roman soldiers had their swords drawn in seconds.

All at once arrows fell through the sky like rain. A few hit the soldiers, just wounding them. But others sent them to the next life. The arrows stopped and blue warriors erupted from the trees of the woods and rushed toward the small group. Tony covered himself with blankets and flattened himself on the floor of the wagon. And, without thinking, Lysi jumped to the ground and grabbed the sword of a felled soldier. It was heavier than she expected, but the sight of a warrior running toward her gave her strength enough to lift the weapon high enough to decapitate the man.

Lysi got used to the weight of the sword quickly and began picking off the blue warriors one by one. Without warning, she was hit hard on the back of the head. She fell to the ground in a heap, half conscious. She heard screams of anger and agony. And then she heard hoof beats. Like thunder, they were approaching. The sound of blades being drawn came to her ears. After what seemed like hours, the battle was over and Lysi heard a voice say, "Check for survivors." She had only to wait until they found her and then hope that they were on her side. Several sets of footsteps were heard as people began their search. Before long, she could feel the beat of the foot falls as someone approached her. She felt the person bend down next to her.

"Arthur." Another set of footsteps approached.

"Bring her." Lysi felt herself being picked up. The last thing she heard was, "There's another one in the wagon." Then she passed out.

When she awoke, she made sure to keep her eyes closed. She realized she was sitting on the back of a moving horse. There was a strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling off. The grip was firm, but gentle which led Lysi to believe that the person holding on to her was being very careful not to cause her any discomfort. She decided that it was safe to open her eyes and view her surroundings.

Lysi slowly lifted her head. She felt the arm that was wrapped around her loosen its grip. Turning her head around, she looked up into the scarred face of a bald man. "How is your head?" he asked. Lysi nodded slightly. She turned back around and another bald man rode up to them on his horse.

"Well look who's finally awake," he boomed. "This girl sure can sleep!" Lysi stared at the big man. "You've been out for hours. We're halfway to the wall now." Lysi didn't know what wall he was talking about. She looked away from him and saw other four other men on horses. She decided to ask the obvious question.

"Who are you?" The large man laughed loudly.

"You get straight to the point, don't you? I'm Bors and the giant of a man you're riding with is Dagonet. Who are you?"

"My name is Elysium."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" he said loudly. The other men turned to look at her. She stared back at them, taking them in. The one nearest to her looked to be twenty three. He had curly brown hair and a short beard. At a glance she determined that he was the youngest of the group. The man next to him looked a few years older and had long dirty blonde hair that was decorated with braids. Farther away were two men riding side by side. One had short curly hair and a neatly trimmed beard. The other was clean shaven and his hair was brown and wavy. They were all covered in dirt and grime.

The clean shaven one rode back towards them. "I am Arthur and these are my knights. We are going to Hadrian's wall. How are you feeling?" Tony rode up to them before Lysi could answer. He was having difficulty keeping control of his horse.

"These are the men who saved our lives," he said.

"Tristan was the one that saved you," the youngest said to Lysi. "He was the one that found you and saw that you were alive. If one of us had been the one to pass by you, we would have thought you were dead. You should thank him when he comes back." Lysi didn't ask where he had gone to. Instead she looked ahead, past all the knights. A few moments passed before she realized the knight that had been riding up front with Arthur was staring at her. She stared back and he slowly turned away. She continued to stare at the back of his head until she became tired and closed her eyes.

Thirty minutes passed when she heard the sound of a horse approaching. She opened her eyes to see a rider galloping toward them. He spoke to Arthur and then went back to Dagonet and Lysi . He looked at her and she nodded. He understood her meaning and fell back to the rear of the group. They all continued in silence, heading for Hadrian's wall.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Another chapter finished. I would have written more, but I ran out of ideas. I know I'll be able to write another chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else I could include in this one. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll post another chapter soon!


End file.
